Strut
Strut, is a blue male Arctic fox, created by StrutTheEmo27 on DeviantArt. Appearance Strut appears as a blue fox, with black hair, he wears a blue t-shirt with a dark blue jacket, with blue flames. Strut's speed while running is like of a red fox (50 km/h) Strut has two stages evolution, but only temporary; The first evolution was his Galaxy Mode, and second is his rare Titan Mode. His primary melee is the Strike Laser Claw move on both of his hands and feet (only for kicking) Like what Acrtic foxes do in the winter, Strut changes his colors from blue to white. Skills & Abilities Intelligence Strut is really an intelligent fox, as he studies Mathematics while as a little fox. Strike Laser Claws Strut's main melee is his hands. They be only activated if in Galaxy Mode, but can do a serious damage. One swipe of his claws to anything or anyone will be cut, it also can be activated in Titan Mode, but it is called "Strike Rail Claw" because Strut will cut anything but in one straight line. Camouflage Strut, can only use camouflage in the winter, because his species is an Arctic fox. Like Arctic foxes do, Strut turns his fur from blue to white near winter, so Strut can blend in. Galaxy & Titan Modes When Strut was a little fox, and he was sleeping in his bed, a fragment from the stars hit him and his friends, A necklace which was created from the stars, and covered it with a metal armor, it was called "The Life Giver". Strut's first evolution is the Galaxy Mode, where his powers came from the Andromeda Galaxy, he has the ability to run fast, and his speed is 238 km/h. His aura is blue in Galaxy Mode. After his Galaxy mode had it's power lost, the rare Titan Mode has come. It was revealed to be the most powerful evolution. He has the ability to levitate, and fly. His running and flying speed is a total of 375 km/h. He gets his speed from both his tail and legs. His tail acts as both booster and melee weapon. His aura color is red in Titan Mode. His main attacks, is Laser Claw Strike Attack in Galaxy Mode in Titan Mode. The Strike Laser Claw's power is the swipe itself is powerful, and capable of tearing through anything or anyone to deal damage. The unusual fact about in his Titan Mode is that his tail generates a red aura that also acts as a booster. Therefore, reaching his speed up to 500 km/h. Personality Strut, is happy, intelligent and normal. Sometimes, when he is sad, he's gets cheered up by his best friend, Jake. Strut is also revealed to be a smart guy, because he learned Math, and got straight A's. Blazely, Strut's girlfriend is also always there to help Strut, and she'll not leave his side. Strut can sometimes get angry, by getting annoyed, pranked, humiliated or bullied, but he'll say that he'll just move on. Strut is sometimes, alone by himself and no one to talk with, because he's not really close other characters. He can be sometimes a shy fox. Category:Foxes Category:Fan Characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters